The Ties That Bind
by Rudy
Summary: AU- Rory has left home and is starting her life over in Stars Hollow *Sequel to What If She Said Yes* FINALLY COMPLETE!!!! (you can stop with the death threats)
1. Sleeping Beauty

Title: The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Summary: a continuation on What If She Said Yes. Rory is pregnant and has just left home.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on, so suing me wouldn't really be all that productive, now would it? Oh, but I do own anything original in this story. So basically whatever you don't recognize from the show, is mine.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Feedback: PLEEEEEEEZ!!!! Send to rudy_lana7@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: i highly recommend that you read What If She Said Yes or at least the second chapter of it. This story will make a lot more sense.  
  
Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty  
  
-KNOCK-KNOCK-  
  
  
  
"Hey? You OK in the there?"  
  
  
  
Rory awoke slowly. Her whole body was stiff and achy. It took her a minute to remember where she was; in her car, just outside of Hartford. After leaving home last night she'd driven around Hartford for hours debating whether or not she should go back, but eventually decided that wherever her mother was, was exactly where she did not want to be. About an hour out of the city though, her car decided it had had enough driving for one night and died just as she passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Stars Hollow'. By then it was much to late to even hope to find a mechanic so Rory decided to spend the night in the car and figure out something later.  
  
  
  
As Rory struggled to free her mind and body of the not-so-pleasant side effects of sleeping in a car there was another annoying knock coming from the window. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a dark haired young man about her age peering in the window. He was about to knock again, so she rolled down the window to make him go away.  
  
  
  
"What!" she snapped.  
  
  
  
"Geez, aren't we touchy this morning," the young man stepped back and put his hands up defensively.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well you try sleeping in a Civic and we'll see just how chipper you are."  
  
  
  
"OK…I'll definitely keep that in mind…but, now that I know that sleeping beauty is in fact just sleeping, I gotta get back to work," he said and turned on his heel to leave.  
  
  
  
Rory smiled sheepishly at his compliment and suddenly felt guilty for snapping at him so rudely. He was just trying to be nice after all.  
  
  
  
"Hey, wait up a second," she called jogging to keep up with him, " I'm sorry about biting your head off. I didn't mean to, it's just been a REALLY long night and I'm tired and hungry and…anyway, I'm really sorry."  
  
  
  
" Its alright. My skin's a lot thicker than that."  
  
  
  
"Well good then." Rory and the boy stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, both suddenly out of things to say."  
  
  
  
"So anyway, I really do have to get back to work. My uncle's probably blowing his top as it is. It was nice talking to you…"  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry. Its Lorelai Hayden, Rory actually." Rory stuck her hand out between them. He shook it gently. How naturally her hand fit in his did not go unnoticed by either of them.  
  
  
  
"What about you," asked Rory, blushing slightly at the tingling sensations creeping up her arm from the momentary contact.  
  
  
  
"Jess. Jess Mariano."  
  
  
  
"Well Jess Mariano I guess I'll see ya around then."  
  
  
  
"Ya, I hope so Rory."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory took one last look at Jess' retreating form and then started back to her car. A small smile was threatening to form on her lips, but it was quickly squashed by the sight of Rory's broken-down-crap-box-on-wheels otherwise known as her car. It just reminded her of how broken and messed up her life was. She climbed back into the driver's seat and gave the engine a few desperate tries, almost willing it to start. It only coughed and sputtered pathetically in reply. Rory rested her head on the steering wheel with a sigh.  
  
"This is quite the mess you've gotten yourself into Hayden," she said aloud to herself. "Oh well, at least when you're sixteen, pregnant, broke, alone and…" a cynical laugh escaped her throat, "stranded; things can't get much worse."  
  
Rory could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She wiped at them before they had a chance to fall. It was time to end this little pity-party. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she got out of the car. This was not the time to fall apart. Eventually she would have to find a way to get her car fixed and get back on the road, but all that was going to have to wait a little longer, because right now Rory was more hungry than she'd ever been and Junior was sending her some frantic cravings for a burger and cheese fries. She grabbed her purse out of backseat and set off in search of some food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone thanx for reading. It feels good to know that there are people reading this, but you wanna know what would make me even more happy? Guess. Oh, alright I'll tell you. FEEDBACK AND/OR REVIEWS!!! I'll even except flames, that is, if they're constructive. So if you're reading this at fanfiction.net just click that pretty blue button to you're left and if you're anywhere else my email address is rudy_lana7@hotmail.com. Thanx in advance. More chapter to follow as soon as I can.  
  
~@! RuDy !@~ 


	2. A Slip of the Tongue and the Secret's Ou...

Chapter 2: Slip of the Tongue  
  
"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!! You have got to be kidding me!" Rory felt slightly faint looking at the long list of repairs that had to be done on her car before it was driveable again. There was no way she could afford that. At the moment all she had to her name was about sixty bucks and a change of clothes. The mechanic gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but that's the best I can do. I even knocked a bit of the labour costs off because Luke sent you over."  
  
  
  
"It's okay, I understand…Thanks anyway."  
  
  
  
Rory trudged back to the diner where she had eaten earlier. Best cheese fries she's ever had. Plus, it turned out that that Jess guy worked there too. His uncle Luke owned the place. He seemed like a nice enough guy himself, a little grumpy but still likeable.  
  
  
  
As soon as Rory entered the diner, she slumped herself down at one of the tables, leaned forward and banged her forehead repeatedly on the table top.  
  
  
  
"Rough day?" came a voice from beside her. It was Jess.  
  
  
  
"Wow. I do believe you've just made the biggest understatement in the history of understatement. You should get a cookie," Rory replied, not bothering to even lift her head.  
  
  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
  
  
  
"Not unless you've got two thousand dollars you'd like to part with…Ooh, but if you've got a salad bowl full of coffee I could drown myself in, I would be eternally grateful."  
  
  
  
"Okay then, one waiter-assisted suicide coming up." Jess walked behind the counter and reappeared with a big mug of coffee. Rory took it gratefully in her hands and was about to take a sip but then stopped, remembering something.  
  
  
  
"Um, Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Do you think I can get this in decaf instead?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. But you do realize that decaf lacks the wonderful pick-me-up side effect that you so desperately need?" Rory shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Ya, but apparently its not good for the baby…" The words were barely out of her mouth before realized what she'd said.  
  
  
  
Jess' jaw practically hit the floor. Did she just say what he thought she said?  
  
  
  
"You-you're pregnant?!"  
  
  
  
Rory could have kicked herself in the ass. How did she just let that slip? Sure, Jess was easy to talk to, but he was still a virtual stranger. 'Very stupid, Hayden!' she mentally chastised herself.  
  
  
  
"Rory?"  
  
  
  
"Umhmm," she mumbled from behind her hands.  
  
  
  
"Are you?" Jess came and sat next to her at the table, while Rory stared intently down at her shoes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, about two months."  
  
  
  
"Um, wow," was the only response Jess could come up with.  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"So what are you gonna do? I mean, judging but the fact that you spent last night in your car, I'm guessing you're not going back home; wherever that is."  
  
  
  
A few tears slipped down Rory's cheeks and Jess covered her hand with his trying to offer her some comfort.  
  
  
  
"I actually don't have the slightest clue what I'm going to do. My car would be worth more as pop cans and I don't have a job or any means of taking care of myself of this baby."  
  
  
  
"Well what about the father or your family?" suggested Jess wanting desperately to make things better for this girl; a girl her hardly even know for that matter. He couldn't explain it; he was just drawn to her.  
  
  
  
"Ha," Rory laughed bitterly, "When I told Tristan that I was pregnant he told me that it was my problem and that he never wanted to see me again."  
  
  
  
"Asshole," cursed Jess under his breath. Rory smirked in agreement and continued.  
  
  
  
"Oh then there's my family. Hell, I don't even know if we could be called that. I haven't spoken to my father in almost six years and my mother is a pathetic drunk that can't even help herself, never mind me. I might as well face it Jess, I'm screwed." Rory buried her face in her hands sniffling slightly. As hard and embarrassing as all that was to say, she had to admit it still felt good to let it out. Jess' heart ached at the sight of her hopeless expression. Then suddenly and idea hit him. He hastily excused himself from the table and ran up the stairs at the back of the diner. Rory just shrugged and went back to brooding.  
  
  
  
~UPSTAIRS~  
  
  
  
"Uncle Luke!"  
  
  
  
"I'm in the kitchen…and why aren't you working?" came Lukes voice from inside the apartment.  
  
  
  
"I need to ask you a favor," Jess asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Did you piss Taylor off again? I swear Jess, if you-"  
  
  
  
"Would you just listen for a second please? This is important."  
  
  
  
"Alright but make it quick. If Kirk's left unsupervised down there, he'll start stealing danishes."  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Now as I said I need a favor. Do you remember that girl who came in earlier, the one you sent to Mike's Auto Shop?" Luke's brow furrowed as he tried to remember.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, Lori or something right?"  
  
  
  
"Rory. But anyway, she needs a job and a place to crash for a while."  
  
  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" asked Luke already dreading Jess' response.  
  
  
  
"Well…I was wondering if you'd let her stay in one of the apartments and work in the diner?" Jess looked at Luke pleadingly.  
  
  
  
"Jess! You don't even know this girl! And more importantly, I don't even know this girl. No. Absolutely not Jess."  
  
  
  
"Oh come on! It'll only be for a few months. Just until she can save up enough money to her car fixed and-"  
  
  
  
"No," interrupted Luke as her walked out the kitchen. Jess followed close behind him.  
  
  
  
"She has no where else to go."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Jess stepped in front of Luke and blocked his path downstairs to the diner.  
  
  
  
"Uncle Luke…She's pregnant and spent last night in her car." Luke was about to say no again but Jess' words caught him off guard.  
  
  
  
"What! But she's just a kid."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't have asked you to do this if it wasn't this important. Now PLEASE can she stay?" Luke ran his hand through his hair nervously and relented with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"Alright. She can have apartment 2B and work in the diner for room and board."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Uncle Luke! I owe you big time!" Jess almost hugged him, but he instead turned to descend the stars.  
  
  
  
"You're damn right you owe me. And don't make me regret this Jess!" Luke called to his back as her raced down the stairs to tell Rory the good news. 


	3. Just Friends?

Title: The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Rudy  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey everybody! Thank you to all those who took the time to read and review this story. I luv u lotz. But it would be REALLY great if more people would review. Reviews and feedback are like pay for fanfic writers and at the moment I'm broke. So PLEEEEEEEZZZZZZ review. My email is rudy_lana7@hotmail.com in case you feel like using it. Now that said, on with the story….  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
~Three Months Later~  
  
  
  
"Rory! Table three's order is up."  
  
  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Rory waddled slowly out of the storage room with a pickle in one hand and a jar of peanut butter in the other. At only five months along in her pregnancy, she was already getting quite big. Jess almost fell over with laughter as she entered the diner.  
  
  
  
"And just what are you laughing at, chuckles?" asked Rory looking up from her snack. Jess tried to stifle his grin.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you eating?"  
  
  
  
"What does it look like I'm eating?" Rory replied. She served table three's meal and sat down at the counter for her break.  
  
  
  
"Alright. How about WHY are you eating that? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."  
  
  
  
Jess cringed as Rory took another pickle, dipped it into the peanut butter and took a bite.  
  
  
  
"I can't really explain it actually. I went into the storage room for another bottle of ketchup for table seven and as I passed the shelf where these were, I got the strongest craving ever. I couldn't resist. This baby obviously has my mother's taste in food."  
  
  
  
"Rory, you have now officially become the weirdest person I know." Rory laughed,  
  
  
  
"Aww thanks Jess. And seeing as how we live in Stars Hollow that's really saying something."  
  
  
  
"You're very welcome oh Queen of the Weird Ones."  
  
  
  
Jess and Rory soon slipped into their comfortable banter, everything going on around them continued unnoticed by the two, their focuses completely on each other. In the three months since Rory had come to live in Stars Hollow, she and Jess had grown extremely close. They were completely inseparable. Their relationship seemed to grow closer and closer everyday causing, more than one outside observer to wonder if they were in fact just friends. But amidst all that, in the back of both their minds was the face that as soon as Rory saved enough money to fix her car and make a fresh start somewhere, she would be leaving. They never talked about it, but nonetheless it was always there.  
  
  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
  
  
Jess and Rory are sitting in the gazebo going through a thick book of baby names.  
  
  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Julie?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Kylie?"  
  
  
  
"N- actually, circle that one. Kylie Hayden…What do you think Jess?"  
  
  
  
"I think that we should forget about this for now and go do something fun. This is the first day off we've had in weeks and we're just wasting it," whined Jess shutting the book none to delicately.  
  
  
  
"Alright fine. We'll do whatever you want to today, okay Jess? But first, I need one seriously big ice-cream cone."  
  
  
  
Jess laughed and helped Rory off the bench. They strolled leisurely down Stars Hollow's main street.  
  
  
  
"Must everything we do have to involve food with you?"  
  
  
  
"Hello? I happen to be five months pregnant in case you haven't noticed. Everything that doesn't involve food or tiny little booties barely even registers."  
  
  
  
"Guess that makes sense. So anyway, what should we do after we get ice- cream."  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter, so long as we're done by four. I have that doctor's appointment at the clinic today; remember? They're gonna do another ultrasound. Hopefully they can also tell me why I'm much bigger than that 'What to Expect…' book says I should be."  
  
  
  
"Oh that's right, that is today. Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing," said Jess squeezing her hand reassuringly.  
  
  
  
"I hope so. I mean, I don think I can handle any more major traumas in my life." Rory's voice shook slightly as she spoke. Jess immediately stopped in his tracks and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
  
  
"Hey, no matter what happens, I'll be there. You don't have to do this alone, okay?" Rory smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you Jess. I really don't." A bright red blush found its way to Jess' face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah…Alright! Enough of this touchy stuff. Let's go get you some ice- cream so we can start having some fun, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Sounds great to me." Rory took Jess' hand and the two walked happily down the street.  
  
  
  
~Later that Day~  
  
  
  
"Okay, Miss Hayden, if you could just hop up on the exam table; the doctor will be in momentarily." The nurse helped Rory onto the table and left the room. Jess silently sat in a chair next to her.  
  
  
  
"You know, if you're uncomfortable being here, you don't have to stay Jess," said Rory looking sheepishly down at her dangling feet. Even before the words left her mouth she knew she didn't mean them. Rory hoped to God that he would stay with her. It would just be too much to deal with alone, especially if something was wrong. Jess stood and moved right in front of her. Tilting her chin up, he looked her squarely in the eyes.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
  
  
"No," she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
  
  
"Well then I'm staying." Rory gave his hand a grateful squeeze.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Jess simply nodded knowingly and continued to stare into her eyes. He'd never noticed how beautiful they were. The bright blue orbs had him completely entranced. Everything around him seemed to disappear. Nothing mattered but those eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he inched his face closer to hers. Rory could feel his warm breath on her lips. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. He was so close. The warmth of his body and the scent of his aftershave sent tingles all the way down to her toes. Jess' pulse quickened the nearer he got to her lips. Barely an inch remained between them.  
  
  
  
"Aghemmm…" Jess and Rory sprang apart at the sudden intrusion of the doctor clearing her throat. They were both so caught up in the intense moment, that neither had noticed the doctor enter.  
  
  
  
"Hello Rory; and how are we doing today?" the doctor began, sensing the obvious tension in the room.  
  
  
  
"H-Hi Dr. Shipley," stumbled Rory, blushing furiously, " I'm doing great actually."  
  
  
  
"That's good to hear." She turned to Jess, " And you must be the father, Its ni-"  
  
  
  
"No," Rory interrupted, coming to Jess' rescue. He looked more than a little scared. Being called 'The Father' at 17 was pretty damn frightening.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Shipley, this is Jess. He's my umm…friend." The doctor shook Jess' hand.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Now that that's settled; what do you say we get started?"  
  
  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
  
  
Dr. Shipley set up the ultrasound equipment and instructed Rory to life her shirt. Rory couldn't help but blush at having to expose her swollen belly in front of Jess, but he just he smiled at her and mouthed the word 'fatty', making her giggle.  
  
Within minutes Rory and Jess were staring intently at the blotchy black and white image in front of them. Occasionally a foot or a hand would appear causing Rory to squeal with delight every time. Dr. Shipley was prattling on in the background and neither of the two paid any attention until she stopped suddenly. Rory reluctantly tore her eyes away from the screen to look at the doctor.  
  
  
  
"What is it Dr. Shipley? Is something wrong?" Rory asked, her voice escalating with the panic rising in her throat. Dr. Shipley studied the screen for another moment, looked at Rory's chart and smiled mischievously.  
  
  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong Rory. In fact, you and your babies are perfectly healthy." Rory and Jess simultaneously let out relieved sighs but then snapped to attention; the doctor's words finally seeping in. Rory was the first to recover her ability to speak,  
  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry, did you just say babies?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," the doctor answered simply.  
  
  
  
"As in more than one?" piped in Jess.  
  
  
  
"Yup. Congratulations Rory, you're having twins." Rory suddenly began to feel a little bit light headed.  
  
  
  
"I-I need to sit down," she stated quietly.  
  
  
  
"Rory, you are sitting down," said Jess grinning.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well then I better lie down."  
  
  
  
Jess slipped his arm around her waist and helped her off the table.  
  
  
  
"Why don't I take you home and you can take a nice, long nap there; okay?  
  
  
  
"Ya sure," was all she could say. Dr. Shipley led them out to the reception area, instructed Jess to call and make another appointment to for Rory in a few weeks and bid them good-bye.  
  
Rory didn't say another word all the way home. She just stared out the window intently. And when they got back to her apartment, she let Jess put her to bed and drifted off silently to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 A/N: More chapters to follow, but not if I don't get some more reviews. Thanx for reading. Bye,  
  
Rudy 


	4. Scared

Title: The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Rudy  
  
Rating: PG-13 (a little swearing)  
  
Author's Note: Okay everyone, listen up and listen good. I. NEED. FEEDBACK. Less than 20 reviews is just not cutting it. So PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZ leave a review (I'll even accept constructive bad ones) or send me an email at rudy_lana7@hotmail.com . Thank you in advance,  
  
Rudy  
  
Chapter 4: Scared  
  
  
  
-2 AM THAT NIGHT-  
  
  
  
**BRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG**  
  
  
  
The shrill ring of the phone spitefully ripped Jess from his slumber. At first he tried to ignore it but the phone just kept on ringing. Groaning, Jess swung his legs out of bed and trudged down the hallway to the source of that god-awful noise.  
  
  
  
"What!" he barked grumpily into the receiver.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! And you say I'm bitchy in the morning," came Rory's voice over the phone. Jess immediately forgot his anger at being aroused as such and ungodly hour and started to worry instead.  
  
  
  
"Rory? Oh my God! Is something wrong? Are you-"  
  
  
  
"Jess. Jess!" she said interrupting his little panic attack. "I'm okay. I'm just…really scared." Jess needed no further explanation. He could hear how shaky her voice was over the phone.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, threw on some sneakers and walked down the building corridor to Rory's apartment. Before he even had a chance to knock, a teary-eyed Rory swung open the door and stepped into his embrace. Jess lead her back inside and sat on the couch with her still in his in arms. Rory didn't say a word, she just cried all over the front of his shirt as he pulled her closer and stroked her hair.  
  
  
  
"Rory?" he whispered, wiping at the streaks of tears on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"What are you so scared about? Whatever it is, I'll make it go away. I promise." The genuine concern in his words was already beginning to comfort Rory. Being with Jess always made her feel safe. He had a way of making all the things that were wrong with her life seem like nothing. No one, not her parents, her friends or even Tristan, had been able to do that for her. And at this moment that's exactly what she needed him to do; to make the bad things go away; but in her current situation, that was impossible. Just having him there would be enough. Rory sat up and clutched a pillow to her chest.  
  
  
  
"That's just it Jess, this time, you can't make it go away. No one can," she said as a few more tears slipped down. "Hell, I don't even really want you too." Now Jess was more than a little confused.  
  
  
  
"Please don't cry. Just tell me what it is. I'll do whatever I can."  
  
  
  
"I'm having twins." Jess' brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
  
  
"I already know that. I was there; remember?"  
  
  
  
"No, you don't understand." Rory stood and began pacing in front of the couch. "The thought of raising A baby alone was scary enough, but Jess, I can't handle two!"  
  
  
  
"Yes you can. It's not going to be easy, but you'll deal with it. You always do." Rory threw her hands in the air in frustration.  
  
  
  
"And just how do you know that, huh? Every example I've ever had of how to be a mom has screwed up royally at it. When my mom got pregnant with me at 16, her mother pushed her into a marriage that had no hope of success. And then, as soon as my dad left, my mom gave up completely. And all she had was me to take care of! Do you know what it's like having to hold back your mother's hair and watch as she pukes her guts out in the toilet? Jess, I don't want my kids to grow up with a failure for a mother. I'd give them up before I hurt them like that." Rory sank hopelessly back down on the sofa and buried her face in her hands.  
  
  
  
"So you see, how can I be a good mother when all I know how to be is a bad one?" Jess pulled Rory back into his arms and held her once again as she cried. Seeing her so scared and vulnerable made everything in him ache to make her feel safe.  
  
  
  
"Rory. Listen to me," said Jess as he tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "You have got to be the strongest person I've ever met. Life dealt you one of the shittiest hands ever; there's no arguing that. But everyday I see you working your ass off to make sure your kid gets something better. If that doesn't make someone good parent material, I don't know what does. Rory, your kids are going to be lucky to have such an amazing woman as their mother; no matter how many you have." Rory sniffled and smiled weakly at him.  
  
  
  
"How do you do that?" she questioned him.  
  
  
  
"What?" Jess replied, happy that she'd stopped crying.  
  
  
  
"Chase the bad stuff away in the blink of an eye?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, that. It's a gift," he said nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm really glad you use it on me…thanks Jess."  
  
  
  
"Anytime Rory. Anytime…" Jess let go of Rory and glanced at the clock. It was almost 3 AM.  
  
  
  
"Well, seeing as my work here is done, I'd better get back to bed. We have to open the diner at seven tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Oh, your right…uh, thanks again Jess." As Jess rose from the couch he planted a kiss on Rory's forehead and made his way towards the door. But before he even opened the door Rory called to his retreating form.  
  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," he turned at the sound of his name  
  
  
  
"Could you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone right now." Jess nodded, lay down on the couch, pulled Rory to him and covered them both with a blanket. Within minutes Rory was fast asleep, her head resting on his chest. Jess watched her sleep peacefully. Feeling sleep quickly overcoming him too, he placed a hand protectively on her belly and kissed the top of her head. The whispered words, "I love you Rory," escaped his lips and then nothing but silence was heard in the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little short but this is how I wanted it. Now if you'd just do me one HUGE favor before leaving: quickly type of a little review and send it to me, ( rudy_lana7@hotmail.com ) or press that pretty blue button to your left if you're on fanfiction.net . Thanx a bunch,  
  
Rudy 


	5. Stay or Go?

Title: The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Rudy  
  
  
  
1 Author's Note  
  
Wow, I am so excited over all the feedback I've gotten for this story, it's really great. So sorry that this chapter took so long, my life has been kinda crazy lately and finding time to write was next to impossible. So anyway thanks for waiting so patiently and on with the story….  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Stay or Go?  
  
  
  
It was a surprisingly warm September afternoon as Rory walked through the center of town. She enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face, it's warmth reminding her of Jess and his smile and his touch and…  
  
  
  
"God, this pregnancy is turning me into such a sap," she chastised herself. Lately her mind had been spinning off more and more into it's own little 'Jess World'. The simplest things would get her going (like sunshine for instance) and there would be no telling where she'd end up. Rory just brushed these strange musings off as a result of crazed pregnancy hormones but deep down she knew it was something more. Something stronger. It had been about three months since that night in her apartment and in those three months there had been a few more moments where she and Jess had almost crossed the line of friendship. They would be so close and the last possible second they'd always pull back. Every time he looked at her she could feel that something between them, but all Rory had to do was look down at her now enormous belly to know it could never happen. She was having someone else's children; how could he want her? Sometimes it seemed as if the entire universe was against them. Rory sighed at the futility of the whole situated and strode into Stars Hollow Savings and Loans. She stepped up to one of the counters and was greeted by a smiling clerk.  
  
  
  
"Hello miss, what can I do for you today?"  
  
  
  
"I need an update on my account balance," Rory said nervously drumming her nails on the countertop.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Name please."  
  
  
  
"Lorelai L. Hayden." At first Rory didn't know exactly why she should feel nervous but when the clerk handed over her bank statement it became very clear.  
  
  
  
"$2430.00…" Rory repeated the figure about four times to make sure she was reading it correctly. She moved away from the counter and sat slowly into a chair in the lobby.  
  
  
  
"This can't be right." To her it seemed almost completely impossible that after only about six and a half months, she had this much saved. As Rory sat in the lobby the proof of the statement's validity came to her. She had been working almost forty hours a week, every week and spending only a bare minimum of her paychecks on necessities. The rest, she'd just kept throwing in the bank.  
  
  
  
"Wow," Rory exclaimed, releasing the breath she'd been holding.  
  
  
  
"I did it. I finally have enough money to fix my car and…" And then it hit her. She had saved enough money to leave as soon as her babies were born.  
  
  
  
'I guess I should feel excited or at the very least relieved, right?' she thought. But all Rory felt was sadness. A small tear splashed on the paper in front of her before she even realized she was crying. She wiped the remaining tears away and stuffed the bank statement deep into her pocket.  
  
  
  
"Get a grip Rory! You knew all along this day was coming, so why waste time crying over the inevitable!"  
  
  
  
Rory stood and walked out the bank. As she made her way back to the diner, Rory couldn't help but think about all the things she'd be leaving behind. First, there was the town itself. Stars Hollow was the closest thing she'd ever had to a real home. Then there was her job at the diner. No matter were she ended up, finding someone willing to hire a teenage mom with minimal education and even less skills was going to be more than difficult. There was Luke and all the other people here that she'd come to love like family. Saying good-bye to them was would be pretty rough to say the least. And last of all there was Jess: her protector, her confidante, her best friend. The very thought of driving away and never seeing him again made every thing inside her ache. He wouldn't be there to throw M&M's at nauseating couples in the movie theatre or to play 'Guess What Kirk's Job Is This Week' with or to teach the twins about The Clash or to hold her when she was scared. He was just going to drop completely out of her life for good…  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute!" Rory said aloud, stopping dead in her tracks. "Why the hell am I leaving again!?" A few passersby threw strange looks at her as Rory stood in the middle of the sidewalk ranting to her self.  
  
  
  
"I have a home, a job, great friends and in a couple weeks, my own family. There's absolutely no damn reason why I should go. Everything I would be trying to find, I already have here. Rory ran her hands over her belly and paced on her little patch of sidewalk.  
  
  
  
"Okay Hayden, decision time. Do we stay or do we go?" Suddenly as if on cue Rory felt two very strong kicks to her abdomen. She smiled brightly,  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright! I can take a hint," Rory said stifling a giggle. "I guess it's settled then. We stay in Stars Hollow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC- Hope you liked the chapter. I know it's pretty short but I don't like writing really long ones. Leave me a review or email me at rudy_lana7@hotmail.com and let me know what you think so far. 


	6. Reconciliation

Title: The Ties That Bind  
  
By: Rudy  
  
1 Chapter 6: Reconciliation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
  
  
"Hey Jess, where's all the extra jars of mustard?" Jess looked up from the register and thought for a second.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, Luke moved them to the third shelf in the storage room, he had to make some room on the other shelf."  
  
  
  
" 'Kay, be back in sec."  
  
  
  
"Hey why don't you let me get them, I mean, do you think you can still fit through the door; it is awfully narrow?" Jess teased grinning saucily. Rory scowled at him.  
  
  
  
"You are so getting an ass kickin' when I get back Mariano!" she called to him as she waddled down the hall.  
  
  
  
Just as Rory disappeared in to the storage room, the bell above the door rang and a dark haired woman stepped in to the diner. Her gaze swept cautiously over all the faces in the diner before she let out a disappointed sigh and sat down at the counter. Jess picked up his order pad and approached her.  
  
  
  
"Hi. Can I get you anything?"  
  
  
  
As the woman turned around to face him, Jess' breath caught momentarily from shock. The woman looked so much like Rory it was scary. They had the same eyes, mouth and nose and Rory's hair was only slightly lighter. She could easily pass for her older sister.  
  
  
  
"Um, yeah. A large coffee to go…Are you okay?" she asked noticing his shocked expression. Jess quickly came out of his trance.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, it's just…you look like…never mind. Your coffee will be ready in a sec," he said giving his head a shake.  
  
  
  
"No wait!" the woman called suddenly, " You were going to say I looked like someone. Who was it?! Please, I'm looking for my daughter. Do you know her?"  
  
  
  
Before Jess could answer, a voice spoke up from behind him causing both Jess and the woman to jump slightly.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Rory voice was as cold as ice. She stood glaring at Lorelai across the diner.  
  
  
  
Lorelai's eyes fill with tears. "Oh God, it's really you! I've been trying to find you for months…"  
  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question Lorelai." Rory stated frigidly.  
  
  
  
"Look," sighed Lorelai taking a few timid steps toward Rory, who immediately backed up defensively. "I know you hate me. But a lot has changed since you left…and I'm still your mother."  
  
  
  
"You're her mother?!" exclaimed Jess who'd been all but forgotten during the whole exchange. Rory shot him a look and he quickly shut up.  
  
  
  
"Please Rory, can we just go somewhere and talk? Five minutes, that's all I ask."  
  
  
  
"I have nothing left to say to you. I said all I needed to say seven months ago."  
  
  
  
"Okay then, how about if I talk and you just listen?" Rory walked briskly past her mother to a table and began clearing the dirty dishes.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Lorelai, I don't have time to talk, I'm busy."  
  
  
  
"A-Actually, it's pretty slow right now, I can manage for a few minutes by myself." said Jess timidly, earning himself another death glare from Rory. Man, if looks good kill he would have burst into flames. But Jess knew that Rory needed this even if she wouldn't admit it. And if risking her wrath was the chance he had to take, then so be it.  
  
  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai looked at her pleadingly. Rory let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. We can talk upstairs. You've got five minutes."  
  
  
  
Jess gestured Lorelai towards the apartment stairs and Rory followed silently. Once the two were alone in the apartment face to face, Lorelai seemed to lose her nerve.  
  
  
  
"So, are you having a boy or girl?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"I don't have time for chitchat Lorelai. So just say whatever it is that you came to say, so you can leave. I'm sure it's almost time for your afternoon shot of vodka." Lorelai ignored the sting Rory's words hit with and began.  
  
  
  
"Alright fine. As I said, a lot's changed since you left. After you stormed out, it took me about 30 seconds to realize that I'd just pushed away the most precious thing in the world to me. I wanted so badly to race after you but I knew it wouldn't do any good until I got my life back together. So the next day I checked myself into rehab and I've been sober for almost seven months now." Lorelai search Rory's face for some sort of reaction, finding none she just continued on.  
  
  
  
"I guess all I'm trying to say is that I miss you. Not being able to see you everyday and never knowing whether or not you were safe and happy has been absolute hell for me. I love you so much Rory and I want to be a part of your life, if you'll let me…Rory? Please say something baby." Rory stood up from her chair and started pacing the living room.  
  
  
  
"What am I supposed to say Lorelai?" she asked her voice sounding slightly strangled from the lump in her throat.  
  
  
  
"For the past six years you've NEVER been there when I needed you. And now, now that my life is finally starting to look up, you come waltzing back, claiming that you love and that you've changed? I suppose you expect me to just forget all the years that you spent making me absolutely miserable, huh? Cause' you might as well walk out that door right now if that's what you're hoping for!"  
  
  
  
"Of course that's not what I was expecting Rory. As much as I'd like to forget it, I know I've hurt you and believe me, I'll regret that for the rest of my life, but I still think that we have a chance to fix our relationship. It isn't gonna be easy or quick, but I'm willing to try, it you are."  
  
  
  
Rory looked down at the floor for a moment then looked Lorelai square in the eyes as of debating whether or not to trust her words. They were everything she'd wanted to hear for so long and the desperate look in Lorelai's eyes made her want to believe them all the more. Rory mentally debated for a few more seconds then came to a decision.  
  
  
  
"I want you back in my life too, mom." It was barely a whisper, but for Lorelai it might as well have been a marching band. A bright, but tearful smile spread across her face and she pulled Rory into a tight hug. Rory allowed her mother to hold her as close as her huge belly would allow, but after a about a minute Rory sprang out of the warm embrace.  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Lorelai pulled her arms back nervously.  
  
  
  
"S-Sorry…I know we're taking this slowly, it's just that-"  
  
  
  
"Oh, mom no! It's not that," said Rory who was staring at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.  
  
  
  
"We have to go to the hospital…M-My water just broke."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks everyone for all the emails/reviews. I know this chapter took a while but I've been studying for finals the last couple weeks so I didn't have the time to write. Keep the reviews comin'; I love them. Thanks, Rudy 


	7. Fly With Me

Title: The Ties That Bind By: Rudy Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 7: Fly With Me  
  
22 LONG HOURS LATER  
  
Jess stood outside Rory's hospital room clutching a small bouquet of yellow roses. It was the first time he'd been allowed to see her since she went into the delivery room. He took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in," he heard Rory's voice call from within. Jess stepped quietly into the room and was greeted by a very tired but very happy Rory.  
  
"Hi," he whispered. "I uh.brought you these." Jess held out the roses to her. He was blushing furiously. Rory's cheeks reddened to match his. Jess had always done sweet things for her but this was the first time she'd ever seen him so nervous about it. It was strange to say the least.  
  
"Thanks. They're gorgeous. Um, you can put them in the water jug by the window." Jess did as he was told and returned to peer into the bassinets next to Rory's bed.  
  
"Wow," he breathed totally in awe at what he saw. "Rory they're beautiful."  
  
Rory smiled proudly. "I should hope so. After 20 hours in labour, I would expect nothing less than perfection." Jess laughed,  
  
"So you gonna introduce me or should I just call them Rory's Kid Number 1 and 2." Rory sat up slowly in bed and gestured to the first bassinet. Inside, her 6lb 9oz baby girl peered around at her surroundings with her vibrant blue eyes. "This is Bethany Amelia Hayden and this." she gestured to the second bassinet. The 7lb little boy slept quietly inside. ".is Benjamin Jesse Hayden. Jess' eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"Rory. I uh.I don't know what to say." Rory motioned for Jess to seit next to her on the bed. Her eyes watered slightly as he gently took her hand in his.  
  
"You didn't have to say anything Jess. It's just my way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me. For the three of us." Jess looked down at his shoes,  
  
"You really shouldn't thank me." Rory ignored his comment and continued on.  
  
"Do you remember the day we met?" Jess nodded  
  
"It was quiet easily the worst day of my life. I mean for crap's sake I was sleeping in a car!" said Rory laughing.  
  
"But-." Jess tried to interrupt but Rory would have none of it.  
  
"But nothing Jess. I had never felt so alone in my life. And then, out of nowhere, there you were. You took care of me, made me feel like I mattered to someone again. And for that I owe you more than I could possibly hope to repay." By now a few tears had slipped down Rory's cheeks, but she still smiled happily as ever. Jess wiped a few of them away with his thumb, but then quickly pulled away.  
  
"Jess? What's the matter?" Rory asked watching him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." He nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "It's nothing.It's just that you make me sound like some kinda hero."  
  
"Well, as sappy as it sounds, you are to me Jess."  
  
"That just it. My reasons for helping you were, are, totally selfish." Rory stared at him like he'd just grown another head.  
  
"What are you talking about? As fas as I know, selfish people don't take complete strangers into their homes and take care of them!"  
  
"Yeah well, this one does." By now Jess was pacing in front of Rory's bed. His whole demeanor screamed that he was fighting something. But much to Rory's chagrin, only he knew what.  
  
"Jess, what is going on here? I mean you're gonna have to make yourself a bit clearer because at the moment, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now you say you've been helping me because you were thinking of yourself? How?" Jess moved to stand back at Rory's bedside. He studied everything about her face. Her lips, her cheeks that even now were going red under such close scrutiny, the little piece of her hair that she tucked behind her ear about a zillion times a day. And then there were her eyes. The bright blue orbs, that it her let himself, he could happily drown in.  
  
"Jess?" Rory's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"BecauseIloveyou." The words just tumbled out of his mouth.  
  
"Huh? What? What do you mean?" Rory placed a hand on his cheek to keep him from turning away from her. Jess sighed and covered her hand with his. The more he looked into her eyes the more he knew. It was time to lay the cards on the table.  
  
"What I mean is that the reason I did all that stuff isn't because I'm some hero. I did it because I loved you. Since the day you walked into my life you're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I wanted to be around you as much as I possibly could." Tears ran freely down Rory's cheeks as she tried to wrap her head around what Jess was saying. But before she could say anything in response Jess suddenly pulled away from her. The look on his face went from tender to hopeless in the blink of an eye.  
  
"But I guess that all doesn't matter anymore, does it? As soon as you can, you're gonna take these kids and leave. Just walk out of my life as quickly as you came." Rory had never seen Jess look so upset. His face was a mask of complete brokenness. It literally hurt her to see him like that and doubly so, knowing she was the cause of his pain. What she wouldn't give to make the pain stop for him.  
  
And then it hit her. And none to gently by the way, her breath caught momentarily. She loved him. She, Rory Hayden, was in love with Jess. Completely, totally, madly, deeply, insanely, whatever; she just loved him. Rory couldn't help but break into a smile at her sudden realization. It didn't go unnoticed by Jess.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked feeling a little bitter at her apparent joy in the middle of his misery.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said trying to sound casual. "Its just that I'm in love with you too. That's all." Jess' jaw practically hit the floor. Never in a million years did he see that coming. Sure, its what he'd wanted to her to say with every fibre of his soul but he'd never allowed himself to even hope for it. Jess didn't even bother to say anything in return. Not like he had much choice anyway, breathing had become slightly difficult. He simply strode quickly back to her bedside and into her waiting arms.  
  
His thumb gently stroked her bottom lip sending little ripple all the way to her toes. His face inched closer to hers agonizingly slowly until Rory couldn't stand the torture anymore. She brought her lips to meet his, closing the gap between them.  
  
The kiss started slow and gentle but quickly grew more demanding, more passionate. Jess felt like he was flying. He was very sure his feet were nowhere near the ground anymore and he couldn't care less. He was kissing Rory. His best friend, the girl that he loved and that loved him, the girl.that was very soon going to have to leave him. Jess came skidding painfully back to earth. He forced himself to break the kiss.  
  
"Rory." A slight moan of disapproval escaped Rory's lips at the broken contact and she leaned in to kiss him again. "Rory wait," he reluctantly protested.  
  
"What is it Jess?" she asked trying to focus on what Jess was saying rather that the exquisite feeling of his lips on hers.  
  
"You're still gonna leave in a few weeks Rory. I don't want to do all this if its just gonna end with you leaving me. I-." Rory's finger on his lips cut him off.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Umhm," he mumbled, his lips still being held shut.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I decided yesterday that I was gonna stay in Stars Hollow but with all the craziness with my mom and going into labour, I didn't get a chance to tell you." Rory released his lips and waited for his response. Jess' face broke into an ear-to-ear grin.  
  
"So you're not leaving?" Rory returned his grin with one of her own.  
  
"Nope." Jess immediately wrapped his arms around Rory and held her. She buried her face in his neck as he lazily stroked her back. There was that flying feeling again and it was even better than before. But this time there were no abrupt intrusions by gravity or anything else. It would just be him, Rory and the twins. Together. Happy. That's it. That's all. That's the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: It's finally finished!!! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to leave me emails and reviews. You're awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter (took me long enough to write it, I know.) I'm pretty happy with it. Thanx again, Rudy ( 


End file.
